


Miss Independent

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Can I have an imagine where Gabriel leaves the reader one night while she is sleeping, and she's changes her whole look and dyes her hair and years later she runs Into Gabriel and he apologizes and says it was to protect her and hey get back together? A lot of fluff please! Sorry if it's weird!Warnings: Fluff, Language





	Miss Independent

Gabriel watched as you snored peacefully in bed, hugging the pillow. He stood at the edge looking at you one last time before leaving. Many ideas spun in his head of ways to make you understand or how to tell you, but this seemed the best. That way you couldn’t beg him to stay, because if you did, he probably wouldn’t want to go. Gabriel was doing this to protect you even if you didn’t realize it. Forcing himself, he turned away, flying out of your shared apartment, leaving you behind.

You woke up with no snuggling archangel beside you. First you figured he’d gone to get breakfast or had something to take care of, but as the day went on, you knew that wasn’t the case. You called out his name, praying for him to come see you, but to no avail. After making dinner, you sat on the edge of your bed, praying again.   
“Gabriel, this isn’t funny anymore. You better not be dead…….again.” You huffed. “Come on, Gabe. Could’ve left a note like you always do when you have urgent business.”  
A tear rolled down your face as time passed. You’d been dumped before and hated the whole “It’s not you, it’s me” crap that people liked to throw out. Even though Gabriel hadn’t responded you felt like you were broken up, much to your dismay. “Get your featherly ass down here, you dick!” You yelled, huddled up with a blanket wrapped around. “This isn’t fair. You should at least explain yourself. Why?” Your words became choked up in your mouth as tears poured down, crying into your pillow, still smelling like Gabriel.

A week later you gotten yourself together, feeling strong. Instead of drowning in self-pity, you figured the best way to get over someone was to change your look up. First thing you did was change up your clothes to fit your attitude. You picked a military, edgy style with dark colors like blues, greens, and blacks. Next you headed to the barber shop to get your hair dyed a deep red that had some purple-ish highlights. Still wanting to change more, you got a nose ring on your left nostril.   
Walking around you felt powerful and alive, not needing a man, especially Gabriel, to break your heart again. Although you figured if you saw him, you’d melt in his arms in an instant. You pushed the thought away as you headed to work. Since you cleared your mind and focused on your work, you had gotten a raise and moved up in the company you worked at. Life was finally starting to look up. 

One day after work you decided to stroll down the main street, to window shopping and to grab some dinner to take home. Dark gray clouds moved in, threatening a storm as you hurried along since you had no umbrella with you. Other people were prepared as they opened their umbrellas as the downpour started. You flipped your hood up to cover yourself, but the wind knocked it back. Clutching the fabric you rushed down the sidewalk, heading to your apartment, which was two blocks away.   
No one seemed to take notice to you and got in the way as you hurried past them, brushing up against some people, apologizing as you jogged on. One man you accidently hit because of some women who were taking up the entire sidewalk to tell their life stories. His whiskey eyes casted over you before trudging on. You turned around to look at him, remembering that cute butt and confident strut. His golden hair was soaked, but he didn’t seem to mind the rain one bit.   
You stood for a moment watching him walk away with his hands in his pockets looking slightly at the ground. Then your emotions propelled you forward, running to catch up to him. “Gabe.” You called out, but the wind didn’t carry. Instead the downpour cut any attempt of calling out to him. So, you ran to him and pulled his arm, making him stumble back. He looked confused, not realizing who you were due to all cosmetic changes.  
“Gabriel.” Your voice got to him. His eyes filled with sorrow, dropping to the concrete.   
“I’m sorry.” You barely heard him.  
“Tell me why at least.” You shouted, but it didn’t carry cause of the rain and wind.  
“I was trying to protect you, (Y/N).”  
“That isn’t good enough.” You lifted his chin up to your level. “I don’t need protection.”  
“There were threats against you.” He reasoned, finally looking at you, taking it all in. “You’ve changed so much.”  
“I changed because of you. Because you left me all alone.”   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“Yeah, well you did.” You shrugged. “I don’t want protection Gabriel. I only want you.” You tugged at his shirt, bringing him in close, your faces inches apart. “I love you.”  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered before pressing his wet lips against yours. Your hood flew back, but you didn’t care as you wrapped your arms around Gabriel, kissing him forcefully, making up for lost time. He grabbed the back of your jacket, pressing you so close there was no room between the two of you. Even with the cold rain and wind whipping all around the both of you, you were lost in a different world. You kept each other warm in the storm as people walked past the two of you. Some smiled sweetly at you, remembering of times when things like that happened to them, while others frowned or snorted in disgust at the two lovebirds who finally found each other once again.


End file.
